Mon plus beau cadeau
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Samoht


Mon plus beau cadeau…

Ca faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il était là à regarder sa feuille blanche et son journal. Dean lui avait dit le matin même que s'il voulait avoir des cadeaux pour Noël, il devait faire une lettre au Père Noël. Sam, du haut de ses quatre ans, affichait tout de même un air sceptique. Premièrement, il ne savait pas écrire, donc faire une lettre allait s'avérer compliqué. Les seuls mots qu'il était capable d'écrire, c'était « Dean », « papa » et « Sam ». Plutôt limite pour le coup. Deuxièmement, son frère lui avait donné un catalogue de jouets et une paire de ciseaux. Seulement papa avait interdit que Sam touche aux ciseaux. Tout ça parce qu'une fois, il avait voulu couper ses cils pour voir si ça repoussait comme les cheveux. Ca devait sûrement être quelque chose de grave parce que papa était très en colère après ça et il avait interdit à Sam de s'approcher à moins d'un mètre d'une paire de ciseaux. Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait bien embêté. Soit il se servait des ciseaux et ce serait la punition assurée si papa le voyait, soit il déchirait les pages qui l'intéressaient et il se retrouverait avec une lettre toute moche. Et il était sûr que s'il envoyait une lettre avec des images toutes chiffonnées, le Père Noël penserait qu'il était vilain et qu'il mettrait sa lettre à la poubelle.

Ce qui nous amenait au troisièmement, la question principale que Sam se posait : comment le Père Noël pouvait-il recevoir sa lettre étant donné que personne ne savait où il habitait ? C'était ce que lui avait dit Timmy à l'école la veille, et Timmy le tenait lui-même de son grand frère. Personne dans le monde entier ne savait où le Père Noël habitait. Et Sam l'avait cru parce que les grands frères ne mentaient jamais. Dean lui disait toujours la vérité sur tout. C'était Dean qui lui avait dit que papa s'absentait souvent parce qu'il travaillait pour une grande entreprise qui l'envoyait souvent très loin. C'était Dean qui lui avait expliqué que les clowns étaient de méchants hommes déguisés qui enlevaient les enfants désobéissants. Une fois, il lui avait même raconté comment il avait vu la petite souris repartir avec sa dent dans un balluchon après l'avoir échangée contre une pièce de 25 cents ! Oui, Dean ne lui mentait jamais, donc il en était certainement de même pour tous les grands frères de la Terre.

Tout en réfléchissant à la manière de régler son problème, il tournait les pages du catalogue. Après les avoir toutes regardées en long, en large et en travers, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : rien ne l'intéressait vraiment à part les bandes dessinées, et comme il ne savait pas lire… Il se décida finalement et prit un jouet au hasard. Pas parce qu'il lui plaisait non, mais pour faire plaisir à Dean. Parce que quand son frère lui avait demandé de faire sa lettre, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le même que celui qu'il avait quand papa revenait après une longue absence. Et si Dean était content de le voir faire une lettre pour le Père Noël, il n'allait sûrement pas lui faire de la peine en faisant n'importe quoi. Il regarda donc autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le voyait, et surtout pas papa qui faisait une sieste sur le canapé, et s'empara rapidement des ciseaux. Concentré sur sa tâche, la langue ressortant à la commissure des lèvres, les sourcils froncés, il découpa au mieux la photo d'un gros camion de chantier équipé d'une grue. Il le trouvait vraiment très moche et se demandait comment on pouvait jouer avec un truc aussi inintéressant mais il ferait comme si c'était pour lui la plus belle chose au monde. Parce que faire plaisir à Dean, c'était plus important que d'avoir un beau jouet non ? Il attrapa le tube de colle sur la table et se mit à en tartiner le camion avant de le plaquer contre la feuille. Il prit ensuite un stylo et écrivit consciencieusement son prénom à côté. Puis il repensa à ce que Dean lui avait dit en lui donnant le catalogue.

_« Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, le Père Noël te l'amènera, tu verras. »_

Il se mit donc à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'on pouvait demander un cadeau pour plusieurs personnes ? Sûrement que oui si les personnes en question avaient été sages non ? Il y avait bien quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Quelque chose qu'il aimerait par-dessus tout, et cette chose là était vraiment la plus belle chose au monde. Et il savait que ça ferait aussi très plaisir à papa et à Dean. Il se leva et quitta discrètement le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il fouilla rapidement le sac de papa, sans se faire voir parce que c'était interdit, et une fois trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il retourna à sa place. En regardant sa feuille, il s'aperçut qu'il avait collé son camion du mauvais côté, mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il voulait quelque chose de beaucoup mieux qu'un camion tout pourri. Cette fois, il fit attention à mettre la colle du bon côté et appliqua l'image dérobée par-dessus la précédente. Près de son prénom, il écrivit les deux seuls autres mots qu'il savait écrire puis plia délicatement sa lettre en deux. Il croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus, pensant au moment où il recevrait son cadeau. Leur cadeau. Comme il serait content. Et Dean et papa, ils auraient enfin le sourire, pour toujours. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par s'endormir, plongeant dans le pays des rêves…

John se réveilla doucement. La pièce était calme et cela le surprit un peu. Les garçons avaient plutôt tendance à être turbulents d'habitude, même lorsqu'il dormait. Il s'étira pour détendre ses muscles endoloris puis se redressa en grimaçant. Décidément, le canapé ne valait pas son lit. Il le savait pourtant mais la fatigue lui était tombée dessus sans prévenir. Sa dernière chasse avait été plutôt difficile et il avait fait plusieurs nuits blanches. Et aujourd'hui son corps réclamait les heures de sommeil manquées. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour en évacuer les dernières traces de fatigue puis se leva. Il put apercevoir Dean assis devant la télé. Ce dernier se retourna en l'entendant et lui offrit un beau sourire. John y répondit. Il fut tenté d'aller ébouriffer les cheveux trop longs de son fils mais se retint. Il savait que Dean n'aimait pas ces marques d'affection. Plus depuis le drame. Il se contenta juste de lui faire remarquer qu'un tour chez le coiffeur ne serait pas du luxe, chose que Dean confirma d'un bref hochement de tête. John soupira doucement puis décida d'aller voir ce que Sam faisait. Lorsqu'il le vit couché sur la table, il afficha un sourire affectueux. Mais quand il aperçut les ciseaux à quelques centimètres de lui, son sourire disparut. Il n'avait pas oublié que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait trouvé son cadet, ciseaux en main, à deux doigts de se crever un œil parce que monsieur s'était mis en tête de se couper les cils. Ce qu'il ressentait face à un loup-garou ou un esprit en colère n'était rien face à la peur qui l'avait saisi à ce moment là. Instinctivement, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Sam en trois longues enjambées, de peur que son cadet n'ait tenté une nouvelle expérience avec les ciseaux. Mais une fois près de lui, il constata que son fils dormait comme un bienheureux, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il lui passa une main sur la tête quand il aperçut le coin d'une feuille de papier dépasser sous son coude. Doucement, il tira dessus, en prenant bien garde de ne pas la déchirer. Voyant le catalogue découpé à proximité, il en déduisit que Sam avait fait son courrier pour le Père Noël. Dean lui en avait vaguement parlé peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il ouvrit la lettre, curieux de savoir quel jouet étonnant son fils avait bien pu commander. Mais ce qu'il vit lui arracha le cœur. Sur la feuille il pouvait lire les prénoms de ses enfants ainsi que le mot « papa ». Les destinataires du cadeau certainement. Et quel cadeau. A la fois le plus beau auquel il puisse rêver mais aussi le plus douloureux parce qu'impossible à obtenir. Sur la feuille, Sam avait collé une photo de Mary. Sam voulait tout simplement avoir sa maman. Et il la voulait pour eux trois. Mais comment expliquer à un enfant de quatre ans que ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde était impossible ? Que sa maman était morte et que rien ni personne ne pouvait la lui rendre, surtout pas un Père Noël qui n'existait que dans l'imaginaire des enfants. John sentit les larmes prendre possession de ses yeux. Parce qu'il avait mal. La douleur avait toujours été là depuis la mort de Mary. Il savait que Dean aussi le ressentait. Mais il s'était imaginé que Sam vivait mieux son absence. Qu'elle ne lui manquait pas comme à eux parce qu'il ne l'avait pas connue. Et là, il réalisait pleinement qu'il s'était trompé. Un mouvement à ses côtés l'informa que Sam était en train de se réveiller. Il ravala ses larmes et replia la lettre du petit garçon. John ne voulait pas lui gâcher son plaisir, alors il ne dit rien concernant le fait qu'il ne recevrait jamais ce qu'il a demandé.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était que papa était à côté de lui et qu'il tenait sa lettre. Un instant il craignit de se faire gronder pour avoir pris la photo, ou plus grave encore, pour avoir utilisé les ciseaux. Mais papa ne disait rien, il souriait. Sam trouva malgré tout que son sourire était triste. Il se mit à penser que quand maman serait là, papa ne serait plus jamais triste et cette idée le remplit de joie. Pourtant une chose gâchait son plaisir : l'adresse du Père Noël. En voyant sa mine soucieuse, John lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et quand Sam lui répondit, il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu et offrit à Sam une réponse inespérée. En l'entendant, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et sa mâchoire tomba si bas qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait se décrocher. Quand il allait dire ça à Timmy… Son grand frère avait tort. Quelqu'un connaissait l'adresse, et ce quelqu'un, c'était son papa ! Le Père Noël recevrait sa lettre et le 25 Décembre, il aurait sa maman…

Le soir même, n'y tenant plus, Sam révéla à son frère ce qu'il avait « commandé ». Le sourire curieux de Dean s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à un regard triste. Comme il aimerait pouvoir partager cette innocence avec son frère. Comme il aimerait pouvoir y croire lui aussi. Seulement lui savait que quand on était mort, on le restait. Que rien ne pouvait changer ça, pas même l'amour d'un petit garçon. Pourtant, lui non plus ne dit rien à Sam. Il faisait toujours tout pour le protéger, même s'il lui arrivait de mentir pour donner un côté réaliste aux choses qui se passaient autour d'eux. Mais là, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui briserait le cœur de son petit frère. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, une part de lui se mit à souhaiter que le Père Noël existe et qu'il exauce le vœu de Sam…

Les jours étaient passés et Noël était arrivé. Les Winchester passèrent le réveillon dans une nouvelle chambre de motel. Les garçons étaient contents car cette année, leur père avait pu être avec eux. Chacun repensait à la lettre de Sam. L'un espérait tandis que les deux autres en souffraient. Parce que demain matin, ils allaient devoir expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas là. Les heures s'égrenèrent doucement, et malgré tout, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, comme dans n'importe quel foyer. Le père et les enfants discutaient et riaient. Doucement, la discussion avait glissé sur les Noël qui avaient précédé le drame. Dean raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille. Du nombre de cadeaux aux vêtements que portait maman. Il parla de son parfum, de son rire, de la tendresse de ses bras. A son tour, John raconta son tout premier Noël avec elle, l'amour qu'il ressentait, les projets qu'ils avaient fait. La soirée se déroula ainsi, entrecoupée entre éclats de rire et anecdotes autour de Mary, devant les yeux émerveillés de Sam. Puis John décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher sans quoi, le Père Noël ne passerait pas. Sam se précipita dans son lit tandis que Dean avait plutôt tendance à traîner. Il appréhendait le moment où il faudrait annoncer la triste vérité à Sam. Pourtant, le sommeil finit par le gagner lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Sam se leva et se précipita vers le petit sapin que Dean avait installé deux jours plus tôt. Il y avait deux petits paquets, à son nom et celui de Dean. Il alla chercher son frère et une fois ce dernier debout, ils les ouvrirent. Chacun avait reçu une bande dessinée. John les rejoignit, étonné de ne pas entendre Sam réclamer sa maman. Pourtant le petit garçon n'avait pas l'air déçu du tout, bien au contraire. Alors Dean se décida à lui demander s'il n'était pas triste de ne pas avoir eu maman. Et la réponse de Sam les étonna tous les deux.

-Elle était là… Hier soir, c'était comme si elle était là, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

John et Dean échangèrent un regard humide. Peut-être que le Père Noël existait finalement…


End file.
